


Переоценка ценностей

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, NO-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хаус обдумывает значение нескольких слов лучшего друга.
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson, Greg House & James Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Переоценка ценностей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238292) by [OctoberSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/pseuds/OctoberSpirit). 



– Значит, ты решил, что я должен рискнуть своей жизнью… ради спасения Эмбер?  
Хаусу хочется сказать сейчас так много вещей, задать Уилсону так много вопросов… Ему так много нужно понять для разгадки этого сценария, что разворачивается между ними. Ему хочется произнести так много слов – таких, как "боль", "предательство" и "ты мой лучший друг, ты же знаешь это!"  
Но всё, что он может выговорить – этот вопрос, который и не такой уж вопрос на самом деле. Этот вопрос – скорее констатация факта.  
Слишком ясно слышны ему слова, что пульсируют под неловкой просьбой Уилсона, призрачные, невысказанные, но неопровержимо присутствующие.  
Хаус мог бы сказать сейчас очень многое, и эти слова были бы мучительно правдивы.  
"Твоя девушка значит для тебя больше, чем наша дружба".  
"Ты предпочёл бы видеть умершим меня".  
"Несколько месяцев, проведённые с ней, затмили годы дружбы со мной".  
"Ты выбираешь _её_ жизнь, а не мою".  
Вместо этого он молчит, и молчание затягивается.  
Похоже, Уилсон не может ответить на заданный вопрос, но ему удается кивнуть, обходя эмоции, комом застрявшие у него в горле.  
"Да, она нужна мне, – говорят его глаза, тёмные и влажные, в которых так легко всё читается. – Я люблю её. А тебе придётся стать расходным материалом".  
Он не произносит этого вслух, но его слова эхом отражаются от стен, вдребезги разбивая всё, к чему прикасаются.  
Хаус молча созерцает пространство между ними, длину своего кабинета и внезапно образовавшуюся пустоту на месте его единственного друга. Ответ прост: решение принято. Если Уилсону всё равно, то терять больше нечего.  
Хаус кивает – один лишь короткий, отрывистый рывок головой, – и, тяжело хромая, выходит из комнаты.


End file.
